Pick the one you like best
by suninrain
Summary: Click inside for more details.


**PLEASE READ**: Okay so I need help. I have two Christmas fics only partly done and I need to know which one I should finish. So below are two excerpts of both fics. One is called Selection A. One is called selection B. When you review pick the one you like best and which ever one gets the most votes, gets completed. Thanks :)

**Selection A Rating: K**

A/N: Okay so this is the last one shot so I can start back working on AUP. So all my AUP readers be looking out for an update soon. This is the Christmas Fic I promised you guys so I hope everyone enjoys it.

"So what are you getting Sophia for Christmas?" Betty asked.

Daniel didn't even tear his eyes away from the game. He blindly reached for the magazine that was on the table next to the couch and unceremoniously passed it to her and muttered "page 11" without even looking at Betty. Betty flipped through the pages amused. This would usually be about the time she would yank the game out the plug and threaten to leave and Daniel would always say "but we haven't even worked on work yet". She always stayed. But today was different. She didn't feel quite up to work and as she looked at the bare Christmas tree that she had made Daniel buy she was curious as to what Daniel thought of as the special gift.

"Daniel please tell me this is not what you have on pre-order for Sophia" Betty asked incredulously, her feet curled under her butt as she sat on Daniel's couch, staring at the open page of the magazine Daniel had handed her.

"_What_? They said it was every women's fantasy to own one" Daniel defended, pressing pause on the controller, briefly tearing his eyes away from the game he had going on the system. It was a guilty pleasure he had never been able to indulge in when he was younger.

" Okay look at this page. Examine it closely. Do you see one drop of drool, or saliva on it?" Betty asked and Daniel shook his head no, clearly confused.

" Okay now look at my face and tell me do you see any trace of admiration, happiness, excitement, or do I even look like my wildest dreams includes anything on that page?" Daniel shook his head again suddenly realizing where she was going with it.

"Exactly. Appliances are not a gift to give the woman your in a relationship with. It is a gift to the kitchen that can be added unceremoniously any time of year except Christmas, valentines, anniversaries, and birthdays. Got that?

" But it's top of the line and Sophia likes to blend…" Betty gave him a look and he nodded.

"but then what do I get her?" Daniel asked.

"you get her something that means something or you just stick to easy and get her jewelry.

**Selection B**, **Rating: M for Sexual content**

A/N: Okay so. I started writing this before Christmas but I never got a chance to finish it until now and I wanted to finish this not only because I promised a Christmas fic (even though it's really late) but also because I wanted to write this so I could get a feel for writing AUP again. I seem to get stuck when I try to write that. Okay so as I post this I am blushing like three shades of red and that's saying something because I'm black. LMAO. I have never wrote an intimate scene before. Ever. So it probably sucks but I figured I should try my hand it because as a writer I need to know how to write a lot of different things and I didn't even know I was going there until I looked on the screen and it was there. LOL. So please be honest but no too brutal in your reviews. LOL. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Rating: M for sexual content. If you are underage or are not interested in reading this type of story please click x or the back button. Thank you.

Disclaimers: I do not own anything associated with Ugly Betty or it's cast.

Daniel slipped back into bed under the slightly cool sheets and slid closer to the calling warmth. He wrapped his arms around the dark haired woman, instantly smelling the echo of Mango shampoo that wafted from the woman's hair.

" Did you eat the cookies?" the sleep sated, feminine, voice asked catching him off guard because he had thought she was asleep. He should have figured though because his wife of six years had what all wives had, hell, all women had: that intuition that men seemed to be inept to. Like earlier when she had warned if he kept running back to the office he would be up late wrapping gifts for Christmas morning. It was 1:46 a.m. and he was just now sliding into bed after hours of tape ripping and gift wrapping. Betty had helped but Daniel had insisted she go to bed after her eyes began to droop, a hour and a half ago.

" Yes, and I drunk the milk" He said as he kissed her cheek and then began to trail kisses down her neck. He was tired; he felt it in his bones and yet he couldn't resist the soft supple skin of her neck as his hands roamed along her form. His kisses turned to nips and Betty moaned unable to fight the feeling of arousal he stirred in her even though she was sleepy.

"mmm…Daniel…Sleep" Betty said breathily and by the second sleep was becoming less and less appealing. Daniel continued his onslaught on her neck before trailing his kisses back to her lips, climbing above her and Betty noted he tasted like chocolate chips cookies. She allowed him to take over the kiss and she moaned into the kiss as Daniel's hands wandered to her long pajama shirt, intent on pulling it up and over. Betty assisted him by lifting up so he could pull the shirt over her head, briefly breaking the kiss. She looked up into his blazing blue eyes full of passion, love, and desire for her and she never failed to be amazed that this man loved her, desired her. And even now as she felt the slight chill against her nearly naked body and six years of marriage she still felt as though she was inadequate of that look in his eyes.

" Still want to sleep?" Daniel asked, his voice still managing to be smug even while it was course and Betty shook her head in negation. She could suffer the smirk for this. Every where his hands skimmed over silhouette he left little burst of heat that further ignited the fire burning inside her. His mouth found her mouth again before his mouth moved to her ear, slightly worrying the skin there before he breathed into her ear "your beautiful. So beautiful. You don't even realize." Daniel had always been able to read her and she loved the fact that she didn't have to utter a word. He knew her enough to know she wasn't entirely comfortable with herself but she was comfortable with him. Daniel said it with such conviction that she battled with herself to believe him.

His mouth moved from her ear to trail down her neck to each nipple torturing the pink nubs until they hardened and Betty gasped at the electric feeling that shot through her. He finally moved away to thoroughly kiss her stomach and when he came to the top of Betty's panties he connected his eyes with her deep brown, lust filled eyes as he hooked a finger on both sides of her panties and began to pull them down. Betty slightly lifted up so he could get them off.

Betty in her hazed state of mind realized Daniel was pulling off her shirt and her hands automatically went to his pants pulling at the loose pajama pants.

**Ready…get set…go vote! lol**


End file.
